Why Won't You Talk About It?
by BearwitGlasses19
Summary: Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to. JSPXOC ASPXSM


Hey guys this is just an re-upload of my story. I dont really have anything else to say sooooo lets get to it!

**I do not own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_ The Fall of Electra Malfoy_

Scorpius Malfoy: Ice Prince.

Sitting around a hospital bed at 5 am was probably the last place father intended to be on a Tuesday morning.

I watched quietly leaning against the window by her headboard.

Father looked tired. His balding white hair was currently being run through by his distressed and bony hands. Looks like the ministry job wasn't giving him any slack for all the hours he's put in.

I turned to the window overlooking the Quiditch pitch. The sun was trying to break out over the stars and start a new day. I sighed internally. Father could buy us the sun, if he wanted. He could buy us anything our hearts desired _but_ his time. It seemed to be a little too valuable, even for his own children. No matter, he tried. What with mother leaving us and all, I could understand why he puts everything into work.

I was not surprised by his coming to Elly's aid; knowing what god awful stunt she's pulled this time around, but I was a little taken aback by him actually answering my floo call. It was around four in the morning when I called, naturally I expected one of the house elves to receive it. Imagine my surprise when my father came stumbling into the fireplace with a "This better be of the utmost importance Scorpius Hyperion!"

He was probably sitting in one of our dens going through his papers, and fell asleep around the fire. I managed a small smile at his smooth tongue even when yelling. What else do you expect from a man of such high standing?

His ' business as usual' tone of voice never ceased to amuse Elly and I when we were younger, so we insisted on asking ridiculous questions just to hear him answer them. Hearing him try to explain how in fact people came to be probably took the cake though. I was too embarrassed to asked, but Elly simply laughed and strode up to him innocently, "Father? Where do babies come from?" We were thirteen. She was fearless…

She _is_ fearless. That's her problem. At first it was exciting and thrilling, but when she got into her rut, her ideas got a bit outrageous, then it started to become dangerous and dare I say it a bit suicidal.

"Didn't you see any signs Scorpius?" Father asked, trying to find reason behind her actions.

I scoffed lightly, and saw my breath on the window. Of course I did. But I couldn't say anything.

"She wasn't always like this..." He muttered.

I leaned away from the window carelessly. "Always like what? Incurably depressed?"

He turned to me, his mouth thin. "Scorpius"

I shrugged my shoulders unregretful. "You asked me. She hasn't changed unexpectedly; this is such an Elly move-"

"Scorpius," He warned.

I gave up trying to speak the truth to Dad. Elly was his pride and joy. Daddy's little girl. And Daddy's little girl doesn't swallow a whole bottle of cleaning solution. Even through the smiles that she would give him, I could still feel her unhappiness shining through.

Maybe it was just twin intuition, but I knew none the less. She was legitimately sad. I had seen it progress, though I cannot say where in fact it had come from. I had seen my sister go from a wily self confident girl, wild child if you will, into this brooding pensive person. In a matter of months, she was a walking zombie.

What would mother do if she were here? Probably stay as still as the grave until she awoke. Then she would listen to her story. Elly really only opened up to her. Perhaps father knew this. He probably hope that she would divulge her information to me. He always said I reminded him of mother. Maybe that's why he withdrew away from me.

The rest of the school's bound to hear about this. I closed my eyes and rubbed at them. That's the least of our worries. Just wait 'til Adam and the others get a hold of this news. Caden would be good about it. Probably visit her too, she needs someone around with one grain of sense in their being.

But the others…

Well, they won't be as kind.

They'll smile in her face and proceed to make rude comments behind her back. It's a Slytherin's way. I know it because I would probably do the same.

"Father," I tried again. "Electra's a pretty private person. She wouldn't have told me, or anybody else for that matter about her…plans." I breathed out for lack of a better word. "They were no warning signs because she kept them to herself and I couldn't do anything even if I did know. She wouldn't let me. When Elly wants to do something, she doesn't hesitate she just does it."

I glanced down at my sister.

When I first came into the hospital wing and was told of her suicide attempt, I expected bloody wrists or a broken swollen neck. But no, she was still beautiful Elly just a little paler. Her ice blonde hair was splattered around her face when I first arrived, but as I waited for father to appear I gathered her hair into one large French braid. Her hair fell a little past her chest.

My eyes strayed away from her hair to her bony arms and pale alabaster skin. She was so skinny; I remember her once telling me food got in the way of everything exciting. If it weren't for the necessities of eating, she would live without food. Traveling up her body I noticed the porcelain locket mother left her. On the front was a phoenix that magically flew around the surface of the locket, burning itself when it was old, and hatching again from the ashes. I never saw what was inside of it; I just knew that when it opened it played 'Green sleeves' in a high pitched key, like the sound of wind chimes.

Her lips slightly open were a light pink that seemed to be the most color on the girl's body. Her nose was small and delicate. Her eyes…

I needed air.

"I'm going to get something from the kitchens. Would you like anything?" I offered father.

"Tea," He said rubbing at his eyes. "A large pot of tea"

I nodded stiffly before leaving my sister's bedside. I sighed deeply as I walked down the rows of beds in the Hospital wing. I noticed a student bent over his chair by the door. He was holding his head in his hands. His black hair was a curly mess; however he raked his fingers through his hair with ease.

_This was the calling card of only one family_, I thought a little amused. _Only a Potter could be at the Hospital wing at all hours of the night. But which Potter could this be?_

There were only two Potter men, and as I further studied him and his muscular built, I knew it could only be the eldest Potter. Albus Potter was bit shorter and leaner. Was James waiting on Albus? Taking a curious look around the room I saw no other Potter,-or Weasley for that matter, as they are all family- in any of the beds or being helped by one of the many nurses.

_Curiouser and Curiouser_…

What could James Potter possibly want in Hospital wing, at close to six in the morning? And if I could recall correctly, I remember seeing the same hunched over body when I first walked in.

I frowned slightly at his sleeping form. Surely if there was something wrong with the man himself then Madam Pursers would certainly lead him into a bed.

_What are you up to James Potter? _

The man in question stirred silently from his sleep, possibly feeling a peculiar gaze on his person.

"So he wakes" I lightly say.

His body moved into an upright position and his wary brown eyes traveled up to my face.

"Potter" I acknowledge him.

"Malfoy" The Gryffindor seventh year yawned. "Where's the rest of your gang?"

Does he even know where he is? Possibly not.

It was some sort unspoken rule that all Potters act like complete dolts when they wake up. I remember once seeing Albus smash into a wall after trying to successfully walk into the great hall with his eyes closed.

"They couldn't make it." I muttered absentmindedly.

I couldn't hold in my curiosity any longer. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked swiftly.

"I live here." He rattled off mockingly rolling his eyes. James looked around the room quickly to take in surroundings and seemed confused as a bit of hair fell into his eyes.

I mentally rolled _my_ eyes. _Top of the class, this one,_ I thought sarcastically.

He suddenly jumped up, upsetting the chair he was sitting in. I took a step back, taking in his outburst.

"How is she?" He asked in haste.

I unconsciously raised an eyebrow. How in the hell…

"Who ever do you mean, darling?" I asked innocently. Feigning ignorance was always a wonderful tool of deception.

His eyes flashed with anger. James was in no mood to be taunted by a fifth year, none the less a _Slytherin_ fifth year.

"You know who I mean Malfoy! Don't you dare try and play the fool with me!" He shouted at me.

"Oi! Shut you're trap! Tryin' to sleep over here!" A student barked at Potter.

"Oh bugger off!" James snarled back.

"To where?" The sleeping student muttered resting his back onto his pillow.

James turned back towards me with a lowered voice. "Let me see her." He demanded.

I snorted at his arrogance. "You're Potter self-importance has no effect on me."

He scoffed at my blatant lie. I watched him curiously. "Suffices to say, what gives you the right to see her?"

A fierce determination over came him. "Because I saved her."

I stopped cold. Potter…He was the one that found her… "What?"

"How…where was she?"

"I found her in a boy's bathroom on the fifth floor while doing my rounds with Mike Thomas. I just remember hearing a loud thud. Like a bookcase had fallen or something. When we reached the bathroom…" He ran a hand threw his hair and gestured at me. "She was just lying there."

I crossed my arms as I felt them grow Goosebumps. "Why was she in a boy's bathroom?"

"Hell if I know. She had a bottle of Red Giant slug repellent surrounding her. Some of it was spilled out onto the floor."

"What happened to Thomas?" I asked airily.

He shrugged his shoulder. "After we took her here, I made him go back to the dorms. I told him not to breathe a word of it to anyone."

"Well that makes me feel so much better." I laughed heartlessly.

_Elly...what's happened? You have me resorting to speak to a Potter about you? Let me back in…_

I cleared my throat as I made for the door again. "You can't see her."

He looked like he was going to start up another argument when I held out my hand to stop him. "She's with my father right now. I believe it's best if she's around family only at the time being."

"Can you at least tell me if she's woken up yet?"

I considered concealing knowledge of my sister's well-being with her savior. At the moment however he looked like a desperate lion looking for some answers.

"No." I said tensely. "She hasn't."

He sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

I paused for a moment mulling over an answer.

"No," I replied. "But she'll live."

I made to head out the door when I suddenly turned around. "Potter. This conversation never happened. I never saw you, _you _didn't see anything last night, and… I never gave you permission to see her on Thursday at twelve forty-five right before the beginning of lunch."

He looked surprised but relieved at the same time. "Yes of course."

I looked at Potter with a new inquisitive brow. "James?"

He glanced up at me, shock obviously evident on his face. " Yeah?"

"…Thank you. You won't hear it from me again and I can reassure you, you'll never hear it from Electra. As far as she's concerned you basically ruined her." I said hoping to make it clear to him that he wasn't going to see her and wish to get some sort of medal out his deeds.

"I got it."

I nodded and left the Hospital wing.

* * *

Please Comment below and tell me what you guys think! byee 3

-_Bearwitglasses19_


End file.
